1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear seat peripheral structure for a saddle type vehicle. In addition, the present invention relates to a seat peripheral structure for a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a saddle type vehicle is known which includes an adjustable main seat and a rear seat. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-57069. In the saddle type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-57069, the main seat is attached to a vehicle body through a stair-like portion provided on a seat bottom plate so that the main seat is movable in an upward and downward direction and in a forward and rearward direction.
However, in the conventional seat described above, the height of the main seat is adjusted in order to improve the foot-resting property of a rider, and the stair-like portion is utilized for adjustment of the position of the main seat. Therefore, the conventional seat described above has a problem to be solved in that the structure is complicated. Further, when the main seat is moved in the forward or rearward direction, the main seat is moved also in the upward or downward direction. Also where such a structure as described above is applied to the rear seat, a similar problem occurs. Further, where the rear seat is configured for forward and rearward movement, it is demanded to make it possible to adjust only the position of the rear seat readily without changing the position of the main seat.
In addition, conventionally, a seat peripheral structure for a motorcycle is known wherein a protrusion which projects downwardly is provided on a seat bottom plate and is inserted into an opening provided in a vehicle body frame to carry out the positioning of the seat. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-23064. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-23064 discloses a small size motorcycle including a comparatively small seat with a protrusion that is disposed in the proximity of a seat locking apparatus.
In a conventional seat peripheral structure described above, a fixing portion for locking the seat to the vehicle body and the protrusion for positioning are disposed in the proximity of each other. Therefore, where the seat is formed as a large-sized seat in order to apply the seat peripheral structure to a saddle type vehicle of a large size, the edge of the seat is spaced far away from the protrusion. As a result, a problem arises that the edge of the seat is likely to spread and alignment of the seat with surrounding exterior parts becomes difficult.